Question: Solve for $x$. Your answer must be simplified. $\dfrac x 7\geq-6$
Solution: To isolate $x$, let's multiply both sides by $7$. $\dfrac x 7\cdot7\geq-6\cdot7$ Now, we simplify! $x\geq-42$